powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Secret of The Powerpuff Girls
The Secret of The Powerpuff Girls is the second episode of Powerpuff Girls Z. It aired on Cartoon Network Japan on July 1st, 2006. Synopsis The origins of the Powerpuff Girls Z are revealed through the source of "Chemical Z". Plot Professor Utonium works in his laboratory, trying to find a stabilizer for Chemical X, that he plans on using to balance out any chemical or meteorlogical anomoly. Ken comes in with a tray of tea and Zuber cakes. Poochi sees a Zuber cake and eats it. He goes a bit crazy with it and the Zuber cake goes flying and lands in the Chemical X. This turns the Chemical X into Chemical Z. Professor Utonium and Ken find out it's snowing in the middle of summer. The Mayor of New Townsville contacts them and tells them about how there's a bunch of climate chaos going on all over the world. Ken suggests they use Chemical Z to repair the climate. However, the Chemical Z barrel disappears. Ken finds it and puts it into a giant cannon. Ken fires the Chemical Z at an ice berg, and it blows the thing up. In the explosion, a bunch of light rays, both black and white go off in different directions. Somewhere else in New Townsville, Blossom leaves the mall, having just finished going shopping. She then admires a bunch of cute boys and then runs to get some cookies, cuz she's hungry. All of a sudden, she sees one of the rays of light about to hit a girl with a yo yo. She jumps in front of the way to stop it, getting herself hit with the light instead. This gives her superpowers. Bubbles is at school, being admired by a bunch of boys. She then ditches school to go shopping and later sees a little girl blowing bubbles, who's about to be hit by another ray of light. Bubbles stops the light the same way Blossom did and like Blossom, she gets superpowers too. Buttercup is skateboarding around the park and everyone is admiring how cool she is. She leaves the park and happens to see a little boy playing with a hammer toy, about to get hit by the light. She jumps in front of the light to stop it and gives herself superpowers. She starts complaining about her superhero outfit, saying she hates her skirt. Back at the laboratory, Poochie starts talking, as apparently another side-effect of the Z Rays. At the New Townsville Zoo, a monkey gets hit by a black Z ray, turning him into a super genius super villain, who addresses himself as Mojo Jojo. Mojo Jojo shortly afterwards, releases all the other animals from the zoo, causing chaos all around New Townsville. Mojo later steals Blossom's cookie and she attacks him with her yo yo. Everyone around them is astonished at what she did, including Blossom, herself having had no idea she was so skilled with the yo yo. She then orders all the amimals in the zoo to go back to where they came from and gives Mojo Jojo a beating. Professor Utonium, Ken, and even the now verbal Poochi watch the whole thing from the screen in their laboratory and they get ready for whatever upcoming events may be coming from the Z Ray explosion. Characters Major Roles *Powerpuff Girls Z **Momoko Akatsutsumi **Miyako Gotokuji **Kaoru Matsubara *Drake Utonium *Ken *Poochi *Mojo Jojo Minor Roles *The Mayor of New Townsville *Ms. Bellum Trivia *This episode reveals the origin of The Powerpuff Girls Z. *Ken claims that it's snowing in the middle of summer, yet numerous scenes from this show take place at school. *Bubbles was at school in her introduction scene. Given that all three girls go to the same school, Blossom and Buttercup should have also been at school during that time. However, Blossom was at the mall, saying school just ended and Buttercup was in the skatepark. Even Bubbles randomly started going shopping during school hours in the middle of her introduction scene. Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo